


Rumors

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rumors, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick saw Tim in bed and talks to Jason about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Plot-less nonsense fic of Jason and Dick talking. A lot of dialogue.

“When did you lose your virginity?” Dick asked suddenly, he was sitting in bed with his eyes on Jason who had just walked out of the bathroom from a shower.

“I’ve never had a virginity.” Jason announced as he pulled up his boxers, “You and I have both read enough philosophy and novels to know that it’s a social construct.” he sat on the bed, leaned over and kissed Dick on the cheek. “So, why’re you asking?”

“Because I saw something today.” a slight blush began to form across Dick’s face, “It was actually kind of embarrassing, but I wasn’t expecting it to happen, but it kinda did and it made me think because I knew it was going to happen but I didn’t want to think about it?”

“What the fuck are you trying to say?”

“I saw…”

At first, Jason didn’t really care for where this conversation was going. He was in no mood for a philosophical argument but seeing how Dick was hiding something made him want to dive further in,

“If you got dirt on someone you better tell.”

“That’s the thing-- maybe I shouldn't.”

“Why?”

“Because if Batman walked in on me and you I wouldn’t want him to go talk to Superman about it!”

“I bet he did!” Jason declared. “You know why? Because Superman has got super hearing and I bet he fucking heard us one night and he told Bruce because he was concerned.”

“Why would he be concerned?”

“Because it sounds like we’re killing each other,” Jason explained, “Anyway, so yeah, I bet he has talked with Superman about it, and maybe even Wonderwoman or Catwoman, who knows! So maybe you should tell me? Hmmm? How about it?”

“I don’t know…”

“I’ll give you two cigarettes --”

“I don’t smoke!”

“I’ll give them to you up your ass if you don’t fucking tell me what you saw!” Jason pounced on top of Dick who had since sunk down from his sitting position onto the bed.

“Okay fine!”

“Spill it.”

“I went home for a couple of hours and I got kinda bored.” Dick revealed, “I went to Tim’s room and I saw him sleeping and cuddling with Conner.”

Jason’s jaw dropped, “Our Tim?”

“Yes.”

“In bed with the Clone?”

“Yes.”

Jason moved off of Dick and sat on his knees, “Did they have sex?”

“I think so, their clothes were on the floor.”

“I may not like Tim all that much,” Jason confessed, “But wow...it actually feels kind of strange, I never thought he’d do anyone let alone fucking Conner!”

“I know.”

“Now that I think about it, I think they might actually look cute together.”

“Yeah, but not cuter than us.”

“Course not,” Jason laughed, “No one is fucking cuter than us.”

 

 


End file.
